


At The End

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide, Genocide Sans, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9865019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small poem from San's perspective at the end of the Genocide route.





	

Here we meet in the end.  
A friendship that you can't mend.  
As you face me,  
Know this as your legacy.  
I can tell that you enjoy this game.  
So why do you cause it's inhabitants so much pain.  
It's almost like you play at being insane,  
Or just find basic decency inane.  
Dust trails the path you take,  
Memories of the souls you love to break.  
Did you feel an ounce of remorse  
But I should know of course,  
You couldn't even care about my brother,  
Or any other.  
I told you that you would have a bad time,  
But the pleasure is all mine  
To show you all the pain you cause  
Whilst traveling a trail that should be lost.  
Even after you die  
You come back everytime,  
So I should bid you well  
As I pray that you burn in hell.  
You'll eventually kill me,  
This much I see.  
But that's okay,  
If I show you why this was the wrong way.


End file.
